This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides systems, apparatus and methods for controlling flow of steam into and/or out of a wellbore.
It would be beneficial to be able to exclude steam from being produced in operations such as steam flooding, cyclic steam stimulation, steam assisted gravity drainage, etc. Attempts have been made to accomplish this in the past, but such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art.